Crossed Paths
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: Leia, Han and Luke have a few things to sort out, but as usual things don't go right...(set between ANH & ESB)
1. Chapter One

**Crossed Paths**

**By:**_ Angel of Fire SG1  
_**Rating**_ PG-13  
_**Pairing**_: Han/Leia  
_**Set**_: Between A New Hope & Empire Strikes Back  
_**Category**_: Action/Adventure/Angst_

**A/N:**_ Now it's been a substantial amount of years since I wrote Star Wars fan fic, in fact it was the first fandom I ever wrote fan fic for, but here's my shot at something...hope you enjoy :D  
_**EDITED: **_Thanks to **jaggedlover **for pointing out my Earthism, it has been removed_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter One**_

Princess Leia Organa sat alone on the bench of the Corellian spaceport. She didn't like the place, she didn't feel comfortable there, and she didn't like the clothes she was wearing, she didn't like the fact that Han Solo had dragged her there, and she hated the fact that he continuously referred to her as 'Princess' or 'Your Highness'.

In fact she hated Han Solo full stop.

Moving aside as a large alien of some species she'd never even seen sat down next to her she gritted her teeth.

This was the last time that she agreed to take a small side trip while on a mission.

"We're leaving."

She looked up to see Han and Luke Skywalker standing in front of her. She stood up, glaring at Han.

"About time, what in the galaxy were you doing here anyway? And why couldn't I come inside?"

"Because a Corellian bar is no place for a Princess, Princess," Han replied. "And I had to drop something off to an old friend."

"Oh of course," she snapped, turning around and marching towards where they'd parked the _Millennium Falcon. _

She felt sorry for Luke for a moment, it wasn't his fault. But then again he hadn't complained when Han had decided to take a detour, and not a minor one, to his old home planet. Alderaan popped into her memory but she shoved it into the back of her mind, she couldn't think of her own home planet.

"So, Your Highness, what's next on the list?"

She cringed, how had he caught up with her? Damn her short legs…

"Ord Mandell and then Naboo," she said, curtly.

"Hey look I never asked to join this little rebellion of yours," Han said.

"And no one asked you to stay either," she snapped back at him.

"Well would you like me to leave? I'm happy to stay here and let you and Luke find your own way back to Hoth!" Han snapped back.

Leia stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, grabbing his sleeve. "Don't _ever_ say the name of that planet in public again!"

"No one heard!" Han said in his defence, shaking his arm free. "And even if they did, as if any of them would care…this is Corellia, your Highness, not Coruscant. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a ship to fly and places to be."

He stormed off, walking up to Chewbacca who was standing outside their parking bay, making sure they didn't get unwanted visitors.

"Argh!" Leia said out loud, clenching her fists into balls.

"Calm down, Leia," Luke said, coming up behind her. "He's just trying to agitate you, don't let him see it working."

"He's just so frustrating," she replied.

"You'll learn to love him," Luke replied.

Leia made a noise that was something between a choke and a snort. She would _never_ learn to love any part of that man…except maybe his flying skills. She had to admit he was the best pilot she'd ever met.

But besides that, nothing, at all.

Luke, now there was a better candidate, but somehow she couldn't find herself attracted to him as anymore than a good friend. She shook all thoughts of romance from her head, she had a war to fight, no time for personal worries.

"We should get moving," she said, suddenly aware of her surroundings.

"Han looks like he's ready to go," Luke replied.

"Of course he is," Leia said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Come on, Leia – he's not all bad," Luke said.

She looked at him dubiously. Luke smiled at her before walking towards Han and the Wookie. Even though he wore a cloak over the clothes he had borrowed from Han, the lightsaber which now always hung from his belt was still visible.

She pulled her hood further around her face and followed after Luke. She wasn't allowed to show her face in public anymore, having a bounty sponsored by the Empire on her head. Han somehow didn't mind showing his face in public, which she found odd, considering he also had a bounty out on him but his had been placed on him by Jabba the Hutt, someone who Leia feared much more than any Stormtrooper.

Maybe it was because she'd spent her life in the grasp of the Empire. Luke and Han, the only thing they had in common, had both grown up under the rule of the Hutts.

"Hurry up, your worshipness!" Han called over his shoulder as headed towards his precious ship.

She glared at him, but sped up, catching up to Luke.

If she lasted this trip without killing him she decided this was the last time she went anywhere on a spaceship with Han Solo…


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **_Whoaaa thanks so much for all the reviews guys...I actually didn't expect any! lol! Thanks soooo much

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

"What is her problem, Chewie?"

Han sat down in the pilots chair, an obviously air of anger about him. He would never understand that woman. One minute she's nice to him, the next minute she acted as though she wanted to leave him stranded on a planet in the Outer Rim.

Chewie sat down next to him, completely ignoring Han's comment.

"I mean does she like me or hate me? Because you know if she hates me that much I might as well leave the Rebellion," Han muttered.

Chewie growled something and he looked over at him.

"No she's not the reason I'm staying…I'll leave when I feel like it," Han replied, switching on the power of the _Millennium Falcon. _

The power died. He stood up and slammed his hand against the console, the lights coming back on.

"When we get back to the base we need to do some repairs," Han muttered. "And where the hell is Luke and her Majesty?"

* * *

Luke watched Leia stormed towards the ramp of the _Falcon._ He wasn't quite sure what had angered her so much, but he was sure it was Han-related. He'd never understand those two. Either they were going to end up killing each other or getting married.

At that current point in time it looked like option one was more likely.

Leia turned around to look at him and at the same moment he sensed something wrong in the Force.

"Luke lookout!" she screamed.

Luke pulled out his lightsaber and spun around before she'd even finished her sentence, deflecting three blasts.

"Leia get on the ship," Luke shouted, running towards her, still deflecting the shots when he sensed them heading straight for him.

They both reached the ramp and ran up as fast as they could, dodging the shots being fired at them. Leia had at some point produced a blaster and was firing back at them.

"Run ahead and tell Han to take off," Luke said. "I'll hold them back."

Leia nodded and ran off in the direction of the _Falcon_'s cabin.

* * *

Leia swung around the corner into the cabin. Han had his head under the controls, fiddling with some wires and Chewie was watching him, both of them had their heads below window level and therefore couldn't see the Stormtroopers attacking them outside.

"Han get this ship off the ground," she shouted.

He sat up abruptly, hitting his head. "I'm sorry your highness, but exactly when did you become in control of…"

"Han we're being attacked by Stormtroopers get this ship off the ground, Luke's holding them back!"

Without another word he was back up in his pilots chair, Chewbacca in the co-pilots. Within seconds they were in the air, the ramp closing. A minute or so later, when they were well clear of the Corellian spaceport, Luke appeared too.

"Well that was close," he said, sitting down behind Han.

"I'd wait and see if there's any in orbit around the planet first before celebrating, kid," Han said, scanning the sky for signs of any Star Cruisers.

There weren't any. They made it into hyperspace without much trouble.

"You know if you didn't talk loudly about the rebellion things like this wouldn't happen?" Leia snapped at him.

He turned and looked at her. "Sorry Princess, but that's the first time I've ever seen any sort of Imperial presence on Corellia. They knew we were coming…"

"How could they possibly know we were coming?" Leia asked.

"Well I think the answers pretty obvious, don't you?" Han said.

Leia gritted her teeth. "If your suggesting anyone in the Rebellion would betray us you're wrong."

She could see Luke out of the corner of her eye, trying to stay calm and keep out of their argument. He was used to it. Chewbacca wasn't even acknowledging that there was a fight going on.

"Well how do you know that you know everyone in the Rebellion as well as you think you do?" Han shot back.

"Because I know," Leia said back.

Not an entirely convincing response.

"I mean no one ever checked me out, I just walked into your little party and stayed," Han said.

"Well you can leave at any time you like, no one's stopping you," Leia shouted.

"Oh yeah? Fine, the minute this mission's over, I'm gone," Han said.

Leia stared at him for a moment. She then made an aggravated noise and stood up, storming out of the cabin.

Han watched her retreating and slightly regretted shouting at her. After all it wasn't her fault that she was too trusting, and it wasn't her fault they'd been attacked by Imperials.

"You could be a little nicer, Han," Luke said.

Han shifted his eyes to look at Luke. He was smiling slightly, a sign that he wasn't too annoyed at their arguing, as he sometimes was.

"What's it to you, kid?" Han replied, cringing after he said it, it hadn't been exactly what he'd wanted to say.

Luke shook his head slightly and stood up. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when we get to Ord Mandell."

"Sure," Han replied, turning back to look out at the sameness of hyperspace.

Chewie grumbled something.

"Yeah I guess I should," Han replied. "But you know if I apologise she wins…"

Chewie didn't dignify him with a reply, instead they both remained silent, thinking to themselves.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: **_Hey guys, sorry its been a while – I got caught up in another fan fic and then I had exams to study for…but here's the next part :D

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

Leia sat down next to the holotable. Right then she needed something to beat the crap out of, or fire a blaster at and disintegrate…but that wasn't advisable on board of a spaceship. One hole in the wall and they were all dead.

R2-D2 rolled up to her and whistled.

"Hey Artoo," she said.

He beeped again.

"I wish I could talk to you but I don't actually understand a word you're saying," she said, calming down slightly.

Somehow the small droid seemed to have its own personality, not like most R2 units. Leia felt as though when it beeped it was actually talking to her, only she couldn't understand him. A part of her felt bad for not being able to understand him.

He whistled sadly.

Just at that moment Luke came around the corner, looking as though he was heading somewhere.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned to look at her, seeming startled for a moment. "Uh, to take a nap…"

"Oh," Leia said, turning back to the holotable and staring at it blankly.

"Hey, you OK? I mean, you know he's just kidding right?" Luke walked over and sat opposite her.

"Of course, but the conceded nerf-herder seems to think that I'd care if he left, well I don't, he can leave for all I care," she replied, raising her voice.

Luke didn't reply, but sat opposite her, studying her for a moment. It unnerved her when he did that, she never knew if he was using the Force, or if he was just waiting for something more of a reaction out of her.

"But that's the thing…" Luke said, a small smile crossing his face, but not quite reaching his eyes.

"What?" Leia snapped at him, annoyed at his constant calm.

"You do care…"

Leia opened her mouth to reply but found no words to retaliate with. Instead she closed her mouth and looked away for a few moments, recollecting herself. Artoo whistled something and Luke's smile turned into a grin.

"I agree Artoo," Luke said.

Leia looked back at her friend. It always amazed her how he could understand everything the little droid was saying, even without something to translate it. Luke looked back at her.

"He thinks you're in denial," Luke said, almost as if reading her mind.

"I am not!" she replied, standing up, ready to leave.

"Leia, sit down…all I'm saying is that we, the rebellion, can use more guys like Han, and you know it. Just because you two don't always see eye to eye…"

"…ever…" she interrupted

"…doesn't mean that you don't appreciate him as a pilot, and even a friend," Luke finished.

"Han Solo is _not _my friend…" she replied.

Luke shrugged and stood up. "Whatever you want to tell yourself…I'm gonna have my nap now, we've got half a galaxy to cross before we reach Ord Mandell."

Leia watched him leave, unable to find the aggression in herself to be angry at him. Even though they were exactly the same age, he somehow managed to seem like he was ten years younger than her, except for every now and then when he seemed to have wisdom beyond his years, a mysterious, calm, reflective part of him seemed to take over. He confused her something, she wasn't entirely sure who he was inside, although she was sure that he didn't know either.

That was one of Han's upsides, you knew who he was, he said what he wanted to and he acted like he wanted to act. There was no mystery about Han Solo.

She flicked a switched and map of the solar system appeared on the holotable, a feature she knew Han never used, and had no use for, but she found interesting. She felt a stab in her chest as her eyes rested on Alderaan. The map was old, older than the Empire for that matter, older than her.

**

* * *

**

Han yawned as he walked through the _Falcon_ towards his sleeping quarters. He didn't understand women, and the day that he did…well it was never going to happen. He did however understand exactly how to annoy them, and it seemed to work especially well when Leia was involved. Although he hadn't expected her to react so strongly to him threatening to leave the rebellion, what did that mean? Or was she just being a woman and overreacting…

He stopped as he entered the room. Leia was sitting at the holotable staring at an enlarged hologram of some planet.

"Wow, you must be bored," he muttered, instantly regretting when he realised what planet it was she was staring at.

Alderaan disappeared and Leia turned to glare at him. "Leave me alone."

"Sorry, your highness…I just came to…never mind," he grabbed some tools that were lying on one of the seats and turned back around.

"Han…" Leia started.

"I don't wanna hear it, Princess…I'm going back to the cockpit and I'm gonna stay there until we've reached Ord Mandell and hopefully avoid you until we get back to the ice rock we're calling a planet…"

"I'm not in the mood," she muttered, turning back to the table and flicking Alderaan back on.

He stopped, watching her. Leia wasn't in the mood for arguing with him? He wondered what had possessed her to bring up the planet map of Alderaan. He walked slowly over to where she was sitting and sunk himself slowly onto the bench opposite her.

She ignored him, focusing her eyes on her planet.

"You, ah…wanna talk?" he cringed as he said it.

Alderaan disappeared again and he was left staring into the sad eyes of an incredibly pissed off woman.

"Which part of 'I'm not in the mood' didn't you understand?" she asked, but her voice didn't come out angry, more tired.

"I'm just trying to help, your highness, but don't worry, I won't try again," he moved to stand up.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Han stoped halfway between sitting and standing. "You're sorry?"

"Yes, just…go away," she muttered.

Disregarding her request he sat back down. She was staring at the table blankly. He didn't know what to do or say, this was Princess Leia Organa, diplomat, one of the leaders in the rebellion, a strong leader who gave in to no one and let nothing stand in her path, the woman he fought with on an hourly basis, yet looking at her now he couldn't see her as 'her highness' or 'her majesty'…but he saw her Leia, probably for the first time since he'd met her.

"So, uh, was it pretty?" he asked, cautiously.

"What?" she questioned, looking up at him.

"Alderaan, I always heard it was pretty…was it?"

"It was the most beautiful planet I'd ever seen," she replied, looking down again. "The entire thing was covered in big mountains, there was always plenty of water, yet it never seemed to be raining. We had no weapons, my father didn't believe in violence as a solution to things…"

She stopped and looked him in the eye.

"Just go away…" she said, her voice agitated all of a sudden.

"I'm not leaving…" he started

"Han!" now she was angry.

"Would you let me finish for once?" he shot back. "I'm not leaving the rebellion…happy?"

He stood up and walked out of the room, confused and wondering what it was that she had against him that made her stop in the middle of a discussion and tell him to go away when she realised that she was opening up to him too much.

For the first time he found himself leaving the room and worrying about Leia Organa…

**

* * *

**

Leia watched him leaved, completely and utterly confused. Why had she just opened up to him? What in the blazers had possessed her to open up to _Han Solo_? Of all the people in the entire universe she'd just, almost, revealed a part of herself to him. She regretted it, utterly and completely…

At least that's what she was telling herself. As he left she felt suddenly very alone. Alone in the _Falcon_, alone in the galaxy. A part of her wanted to run after Han and stop him, to sit down and talk to him.

"Leia you're being stupid," she muttered to herself.

However she did find herself standing up, but heading to her room to sleep off the rest of the journey. Being stuck almost alone in a spaceship with Han was not exactly what she wanted to do at that moment in time.


End file.
